


Voyeurism is The New Black

by friendlyneighborhoodgarbagecan



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodgarbagecan/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodgarbagecan
Summary: Who knew a trip to Victoria's Secret could lead to public sex!





	Voyeurism is The New Black

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post. AWWW LITTLE BABY POST IM CRYING. anyways, ENJOY!!!!

Lately, things have been stale in the bedroom for you and Dom. It wasn't like the sex was bad, the sex was great, you two clicked in the bedroom but you wanted desperately to spice things up. Currently, Letty, Mia, and you were in Victoria's Secret, a shop they were familiar with, but you were completely out of your element. You fixed cars with Dom, had beers, and wore regular underwear, not this frilly shit.

"Ooh, Y/N, look at this one!" Mia exclaims, holding up a lacy red number, with slits in the sides crossing together to form busty, push-up halter top-like piece. A frilly, red thong and a silk rope completed the look. You were in love with it, and you quickly snatched it out of Mia's hands and raced to the cashier.

The three of you walked into the house, and throw the stuff into your closet, hiding it for later tonight. You spot Dom outside on the rock sipping a corona.

"Guess who?" You mewl into his ear, nibbling on it.

"Hmm, I think I know who." He smirks, catching your lips in a searing kiss. "Hey, beautiful. Where were you today?"

You sit down in his lap, caressing his arm with your free hand, feeling the muscles relax under your touch. "Oh, I went shopping with Letty and your sister, I had a good time." Your lips trace a hot trial along his neck and jaw, and he groans, feeling his pants getting tighter.

"Jesus, you're killing me here." He groans again as he see you slide down to your knees in front of him. Your back arches deliciously, your shorts leaving nothing to the imagination. "What are you doing, Y/N?" He eyes you with eyebrows raised, but doesn't try to stop your current situation. Your hand palms his hardened member through his cargo shorts, and you watch as his hands grip the rock.

"I'm pleasing you, baby. Just enjoy it." Your hand dips into his shorts, your hand squeezing his cock, already feeling the need for him pooling in your core. It was like you were on fire, the fear of getting caught turning you on.

"Baby, I don't know about this, what if we get caught?" He looks behind him, seeing that the gang is distracted by the Tv in the small den.

"Chiudi la bocca per una volta e lasciami fare questo, per favore? (Shut your mouth for once and let me do this, please?)." He groans, hearing you speak in your native tongue. He never realized how close Italian and Spanish were till you started speaking it around the group. He helps you in taking out his cock and your small hands grip the base, slowly pumping him in your fist. You watch as his stomach heaves up and down in a fast rhythm, his primal instincts peeking through. Your lips kiss the tip gingerly, and his cock twitches in your hands. You giggle, causing him to moan.

"¿Estás listo, mi amor? ¿Estás listo para que llene mi boca con tu polla? (Are you ready, my love? You ready for me to fill my mouth with your cock?)." You switch to spanish, sending Dom's brain into a frenzy. His hips jerk up into your mouth, silently pleading for you to go deeper. Your tongue dances across his head, flicking and tasting the beads of precum.

"Shit, uh, Y/N, I'm not gonna last long here, baby." He moans as he watches your hand fist him up and down while mouth takes him deeper, sending him closer to the edge. With one final pump of your fist, he cums, shooting hot cum down your throat.

You watch as he tucks himself back into his cargos and then kisses you.

"You're amazing, baby."

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> A new post should be up soon, leave some suggestions if ya want to!


End file.
